Rachael Rider Nova
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Rachael Rider was your everyday comic book fan until she became part of the Nova corps and must keep a Silver box from the hands of Zira the conqueror and find out what happens in this little mini series
1. Starting days part one

Part one Starting days

We are shown at the darkness of space where A Young woman in a space ship with a Space Police uniform with a yellow/Silver Police Uniform and Helmet was carrying a rare Gem in the ship

Nova Prime to Stardust one said the Young woman on the ship. I have the gem and ready to head back on she said.

Good to here said Nova prime just be careful he said talking to The young woman but than something happened a enemy ship shot one of the ships wings.

Stardust one to Nova prime she said talking on the comlink. My ship has been hit she said I need backup she said Than she see earth and slowly flys her ship there well her Engines blow up.

Meanwhile at a city called Boston At a high school at a Lesson a young girl is in her lesson well it looks like she is reading her School book was really reading a Star wars comic.

Her teacher slowly came up to her well she had her head phones on well she was lising to her music.

Than put his hand down on the table and Rachael looked at her Teacher who was not in a good mood with her.

Mrs Rider said Her teacher are you going to study or read this trash ? he asked

Look I'm sorry said Rachael I was just reading she said. Than her teacher took the comic from her.

You can have this back at the end of the lesson Mrs Rider said Her teacher and put it under the table.

Rachael looked out of the window hoping for the lesson to be over.

Later after The Lesson Rachael is by the teacher desk she looked as her teacher gave back her comic.

Here you go Mrs rider said Her teacher as she gave back her star wars comic.

Thanks Mrs Lankskey said Rachael as she put her comic book in her Anime bag.

Look Rachael you need to understand that you cant always have your heads in those pages Lankskey said I mean what are you going to do when your older ? he asked You need to Think of your Future he said

Look It not like I am going to end up working at Buger Queen flipping bugers Rachael said these comics help me get over what happened to my parents she said

Let me just think this on my own said Rachael and left the room to head outside to pick up her baby sister from elementary school .

Later At the Elementary school Rachael shows up to pick up her little sister one of her teachers show up to see her.

Rachael it is good to see you smiled Her sister teacher as he was with her little sister

Hey Sis how you doing Smiled Rachael as she pet her on the head

Pretty good thanks Big sis smiled her little sister

So How are things at home ? asked Rachael sister teacher.

Pretty good thanks smiled Rachael well I better go she said I promise my aunt I would do the cooking she said and left the school to head back home.

Later that night at Home that Night Rachael and her sister are having dinner well waiting for her Aunt to show up.

Hey kids I'm come said a Aunt as she open the door and carrying a bag of shoping with her.

Oh hey Aunt Ruby said Rachael as she help her mother out with the shoping.

Oh Rachael said Aunt Ruby your teachers called they said you were reading comics in lesson aging she said this really needs to stop she said to Rachael.

Look I said I was sorry replied Rachael as he did not want to talk about it.

Look if this is about what happened to your parents we can talk about it said Aunt ruby

No thanks said Rachael look I better get some more milk she said as she looked in the shoping bag and went out.

Sometimes I worry about that girl said her Aunt

Later in the night at the park Rachael was by the park pond thinking of her own adventure like in her comics she reads.

Man for once I wish I could become a big time superhero said Rachael than she looked up in the sky and saw a large ship crashing in some trees and Rachael runs out to see a person in the ship dying.

Oh my god are you okay ? asked Rachael as she looked at the dying person

It alright said the person as she remove her helmet.

I am giving you My helmet it has everything you need to know about the Nova corps she said and take this as well she said and Handed Rachael a tiny silver box with alien writing on it.

What is it ? Rachael asked as she was about to open it.

Don't said the dying person you must never open it she said it will destroy you she said and don't worry she said the Nova powers will help you in time she said and dies and turns to dust.

Than Rachael puts on the Helmet and something happened Her skirt jacket and T-shirt and boots became some kind of police Uniform and On the chest was some kind of symbol on the chest and the Heltmet powered up as well.

Man this is so cool said Rachael green lantern eat your power ring out she joked and took of in to the sky with the silver box at hand.

Later some kind of Alien bounty hunter show up where the ship crashed and looked inside to find the silver box gone and took off to find it

End of part one


	2. Starting days part two

Starting days Part two

We are shown at top of a tower of Boston where Rachael is on top eating some Mc donalds and drinking some cola.

Man this is so cool said Rachael I'm a real superhero she said to her self I mean I wonder what else these powers have ? she asked to her self.

Than she went down to a dark alley way and turn back to her old self and remove the helmet and looked at the time on her phone.

Oh man Aunt Ruby is going to kill me said Rachael and ran back home as fast as she can.

At the roof tops the bounty hunter track her down and wanted to take her time on getting the silver box with out Rachael knowing.

Later at Rachael aunt house she shows up well Her Aunt was washing up the plates.

Oh Rachael your back smiled Aunt Ruby did you get the milk ? she asked

Sure did smiled Rachael as she got out her bag and handed it to her and she took it and put it in the fridge.

Well I'm going to bed smiled Rachael see you later she said and heads up stairs to get some sleep.

As soon as Rachael got to her room she put her Helmet on her desk table and changed in to her Pajamas and went to her bed and fell a sleep.

Later at the Hunter ship she is in her chair looking on her computer files looking for Info on Any Nova heroes on earth and on the silver box.

Than she looked at the D.n.a. prints of the ship that crash landed and looked at the D.n.a. files and found out the power had pasted to a earthling and knew that earthline had become A Nova officer.

Than she turn off her computer to talk to her Client about the Problem.

As soon as a Hologream comes up of a hooded woman she talks with the hunter.

So have you found it ? asked the Hooded woman I need that box she said to the Hunter.

It will take time said the Hunter plus a Earthling had just became part of the Nova corp she said it might take a little longer than it should she said I just need more time.

Do what ever that needs to be done said The hooded woman I wont let that silver box be taking back to Nova prime she said don't let me down she said or else ? she said to The hunter. and ends up contact.

I better kill that Earth brat and get the box back she said and heads to the weapon room to get her stuff and get the box.

Later In the night as Rachael was sleeping her Nova Helmet lighted up that slowly started to wake up Rachael and saw Logos of the Nova symbol on her wall and a picture of the leader Nova prime.

Wow said Rachael as she looked shocked than the Helmet powered down and Rachael has a closer look and saw something to turn back what just happened.

Than Rachael heads back to Bed to get some sleep and slowly started to get back to sleep.

The next day At the bath Room Rachael was fixing up her hair and started to Yawn a bit.

Man I really need to but that Helmet somewhere where it wont wake me up she said to her self.

Than she heads to her bedroom and puts the Helmet in to her Bag and some of her School books.

Than she heads down stairs and gets some Toast and a glass of Milk.

Hey kids said Aunt Ruby as she came down stairs I need to get to work I made toast and that she said

Thanks Aunt Ruby smiled Rachael sister.

No problem said Aunt ruby well take care she said and left the house to get to work.

Later after Breakfist they head to school As soon as Rachael drop off her sister she went to her school and desided to put on the Nova helmet to make it faster and as soon as she put it on she took off in the blink of a eye.

This is to awesome she said to her self as she took around the city and heads to the school roof and took off the helmet and became Normal aging and heads down to get to her lesson.

At the Hunter ship she found where the Young nova was and plan to kill her and take the stone by force.

Now it time for the hunt she said and gets her weapons ready to strike.

End of part two


End file.
